


can't you see (what you've done for me)

by theislandsong (astralgolds)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Music, Wordcount: 100-500, exchange fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralgolds/pseuds/theislandsong
Summary: Keith’s life had always been invariably intertwined with the music the people around him enjoyed. Melodies of the past trailed behind him on his path towards the future, reappearing and afflicting him well beyond their time.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	can't you see (what you've done for me)

Keith’s life had always been invariably intertwined with the music the people around him enjoyed. Melodies of the past trailed behind him on his path towards the future, reappearing and afflicting him well beyond their time.

That’s probably why he’d sheltered himself far from pop culture, content to stew in his obscure interests and far away from anything that could potentially become a haunting reminder of someone he’d allowed himself to care about, only for them to leave him.

“What’re you thinking so hard about?” Lance breathes into his ear.

Keith cringes, rolling over until his face is buried in Lance’s chest and the sheets are tangled in between their legs. “Stop that,” he whines, muffled by the fabric of Lance’s sleep shirt. “You know I hate it when you do that.”

Lance cups his face, tilting his head up to look at him. He grins, then leans down to blow air into Keith’s ear like a little  _ shit _ . Keith yelps, shoving his head away from him and jerking his legs until Lance is toppling to the floor.

“Hey!” pouts Lance. “Rude.”

“No, you,” Keith shoots back and buries his face in a pillow.

Lance rubs the back of his head, chuckling fondly, “Annoying.”

“Fyouh lofve it,” says Keith.

Lance laughs, “Yeah. I do.” He stretched, bones popping and exhaling heavily. “I’ma make breakfast, kay? You can keep your lazy ass in bed.”

Keith peeks up at him, hugging the pillow tighter to his chest, “Okay. Love you.”

Lance smiles, pressing a swift kiss to the back of Keith’s neck before sauntering lazily out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. “I’m gonna put on some music, babe,” he calls over his shoulder.

“Go for it,” yawns Keith. 

He hears his husband shuffle around the kitchen. The pan sizzles while Lance hums to himself. He plugs his phone into the speakers and the opening riff to “Rock And A Hard Place” by The Rolling Stones starts playing.

Keith huffs, covering his head with his pillow.

* * *

_ She blinks at him slowly, as if trying to decipher him, as if he’s a puzzle, as if he’s anything but a human fucking being. Keith spoons his oatmeal, dipping the utensil in-and-out, in-and-out, as though it’ll fool her into thinking he’s eating. _

_ “Eat, Keith,” she says. _

_ “Take me home,” he replies stubbornly. “I’ll only eat if you take me home.” _

_ “You know I can’t do that,” she says pleasantly. “You have no home to go back to.” _

_ “That’s not true.” _

_ She hums, placating and irritating. _

_ “Here,” she says. “Will music make you more comfortable?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “I think it will.” _

_ “It won’t.” _

_ She turns on the radio. _

_ “Do you know this song?” _

_ He shakes his head resolutely. _

_ “The Rolling Stones. They’re a lovely band, don’t you think?” _

_ “Take me home.” _

_ She sighs. He gets sent back to the home. It’s not what he wants. _

* * *

Keith hears Lance crack an egg, the song switching over to “Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!” by ABBA.

Keith cracks a smile.

Yeah. He’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't as good as i wanted it to be but!! i think it's cute


End file.
